Unconditional Love
by AideenXO
Summary: Emily and Aaron were madly I love! had 3 beautiful kids, but when things turn nasty how far wil Emily go to save their marriage? (sorry for crappy summary! first fan fic!) characters: Elizabeth Prentiss, Emily Prentiss, aaron hotchner, 3 kids, and maybe some of the team! write reviews good or bad and tips! :D disclaimer; I do no own anything/any character! CBS/Criminal Minds does.
1. Chapter 1 the start of a bad beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters!Nor will I ever! CBS owns them! I own Emileah, Amelia-Rose and ELizabeth Hotchner! my first fan fic so please review! comments good or bad!Even sugestions! -Aideen3** _

_** Unconditional Love **_

_**October 2nd 23:00pm**_.  
It was October, winter. My husband and I were home with our three daughters when '**he**' called. I ran to my bedroom to answer my phone, 'Hello?' I said, sounding a little startled.

'Emily! good to hear from you again, I miss you, and our kiss!' said the older man.

'Clyde? Hi! I know, I missed it too!' I said shakily. 'But Aaron, my husbands here and I cant talk right now sorry!' Meet me for coffee at six tomorrow?' I whispered.

'Sounds good Em! see you then! And with that he was gone.

_** I wasn't having an affair on my husband...but I well...kissed an old friend and I liked it? Come on! my husbands a self obsessed drunk at times! I mean you can hardly blame me!...Can you?**_

I walked downstairs placing my phone in the back pocket of my jeans. 'Aaron?' I called out.

I saw him in the kitchen grabbing himself a beer! surprise surprise! I thought to myself. When I turned around to the sound of his footsteps I felt something hard but warm hit my left cheek.

Stunned, I jumped up. 'Aaron? What the hell?' I screamed while holding my now slightly swollen cheek, trying not to wake my three daughters I lowered my voice.

He pulled out his phone and on it showed a picture of me kissing Clyde. 'I...I...I can explain.'I pleaded.

'Save it.' he snapped. He dropped the phone and beer and lunged at me. Knocking me backwards onto the floor.

'STOP.' I demanded.

_** I guess I always knew Aaron would turn violent one day and I guess today is that day**_!

He grabbed my left arm and twisted it behind my back before pushing me down the stairs to the basement. I heard a loud ''CRACK'' and I knew it was my arm.

I screamed in pain and Aaron laughed. 'Stupid wife, you'll never learn you lesson.' he said.

And with that I left our three daughters Emileah 5,Ameliah-Rose 5 and Elizabeth also 5 in bed, grabbed my coat and left, unsure of what just happened I went to the hospital to get my arm checked.

* * *

_**October 3rd 01:00am.**_

I arrived back at the house to find everyone asleep...or so I thought! My Radius and Ulna bones in my arms were both broken and my Bicep muscle was completely torn! I was given a cast and sling! and pain relief.

I still couldn't comprehend what was going on and all I could say to myself was _**'Come on your a Prentiss! Compartmentalize better!'** _but I couldn't!

I kicked off my shoes and walked up to bed and found Aaron sitting up in bed on the laptop! I avoided eye contact and had trouble taking off my clothes and putting my pyjamas on.

He walked over quietly and helped me as I flinched when he touched me and from the pain. He then started trailing kisses down my neck before spinning me around and kissing me on the lips telling me how sorry he was.

_** I really believed him though because I love him! He is the father of our three beautiful triplets! He's always so good to me! Lets me sleep in and helps more than most fathers do with the kids, but something happened in him tonight that changed him...for the worst.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading Criminati's! Please review! :D chapter 2 will be up shortly!**_

_**-Aideen3**_


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the parents!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters bar Emileah,Amelia-Rose and Elizabeth Hotchner. CBS and Criminal Minds own the rest! I do NOT own Criminal Minds nor will I ever! **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews in my last chapter and good tips! :D xx**_

_**-Aideen3**_

_**Meeting the parents**_

_**October 5th 07:00am.**_

The next two days were hectic!My mother called and told me that she wanted me to visit her with Aaron and the grandkids for two weeks!Oh booked our flights to Canada where she is based at the moment, and packed up everything the children would need! food, entertainment, clothes etc. etc!

Aaron packed his bag and mine because my arm was still terribly sore! It had swelled now and was purple! When the kids asked what happened I just replied with 'mommy fell darlings 'knowing right well mommy was pushed! Aaron was distant with me completely!

So while on our way to the airport when the kids were asleep I dropped the bombshell!...'Aaron?' I said.

'Yeah?' he turned to face me.

'Umm...when you pushed me down the stairs the other night and broke my arm...I had to give a urine sample because my tox screen showed that I had alcohol in my system!_**(****which I did because I had a glass of wine that night),** _but...ummm...'IM PREGNANT'! I hesitated and moved away from him, afraid of what he'd do.

He just simply smiled and stopped the car. 'Congratulations!' he said as he smiled! He leaned over to kiss me and I kissed him back!...

_**But the thing is, is that I don't know if its his or Clydes? Clyde told me I got petty drunk one night and we did have...you know, but I have no recollection of this so I don't know if he's telling the truth or not!**_

* * *

We hugged and kissed as Aaron held me close and ran his fingers through my ebony locks of hair. I liked that. it was like we were back to normal again! But we weren't!

'What will I tell my parents about my arm?' I exclaimed.

'You fell down the stairs, because well...you sort of did.' he said with a terrifying look on his face.

'My mother is a U.S diplomat Aaron! She'll know I'm lying! ' I said.

Well you better be pretty convincing!' and with that he drove off not saying another word.

_**October 5th 13:00pm**_.

We drove to my mothers and got the kids settled in and lying down for their naptime!

'Mother hi!' I exclaimed shakily.

'Emily darling!' she replied. 'What happened to your arm?' she said with the look of shock on her face.

I hesitated looking from my mother to Aaron, Aaron to my mother and back to Aaron again.

'Oh I slipped the other night and fell down the basement stairs!' I said not sounding to convincing at all, but she bought it...or so I thought!

'Oh right! Well Emily you need to be more careful! Those three beautiful grandchildren need _**their** _mother and I believe it or not need _**my**_ daughter!' she said embracing me in a hug which she hasn't done since I graduated college...eight years ago!

'I will be mom don't worry' I said as I giggled and hugged her tight.

_** Maybe my mom wasn't such a hard ass strict ram rod witch after all? wait who am I kidding? she is!** _I giggled allowed causing everyone to look. _**damn you inside thoughts!**_

But before anyone could say anything, I handed my mom a present I got her for her birthday on Monday! It was a silver locket with a picture of me and her and my father on my communion, at my wedding and then me, her and the three girls!

I noticed her eyes tearing up and before those dammed tears could escape I simply wiped her eyes and kissed her cheek. 'Oh Emily its beautiful honey!' I love it thank you!'' she said and pulled me into another big bear hug.

I hadn't notice Aaron leaving to go explore the house! It was my childhood home from when I was born to age eight, then it was my home again from when I was nineteen to twenty-nine, I'm thirty-six now!

I missed this home believe it or not!

My mother pulled me upstairs into her room by my good arm as I was daydreaming while I saw my father follow behind us.

'Daddy!' I exclaimed as I dived on him carefully with hugs and kisses..._**yes I was a daddy's girl more than a mommy's girl! but at times I was a mommy's girl...when she was there for me! **_

'How did you really break your arm Emily?' questioned my mother.

'I told you I slipped and fell!' I lied.

'Well then we'll just have to ask Aaron!' my father stated.

'NO DONT!' I yelled. 'Alright I'll tell you!' I answered shakily.

'I'm waiting!' my mother said as she sat down on her king-sized bed with real silk sheets.

_** Oh how I loved when I was sick when I was little and she'd let me stay in her bed between her and my father with their arms wrapped around me cuddling me until I fell asleep again. I missed that too!**_

'I'...and I started off telling them what happened!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave reviews! good or bad! and any suggestions where this story should go I'm ready to listen! I'll try update regularly but I can't tomorrow seeing as its my last day of exams and were partying! lol! :) but leave a review and suggestions! **_

_**Thanking you always Criminati's! **_

_**-Aideen3**_


	3. Chapter 3 The truth About Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast, Criminal Minds and CBS does! and they do a great job of portraying them! :D **_

_**Hope y'all like this chapter! I'm finished school for summer now! So chapters will be updated more frequently hopefully! :D**_

_**Thanks and Enjoy!**_

_**-Aideen3!Xo**_

_**The Truth about Love**_

_**October 6th 2008 (5 years ago) **_

I walked into Hotch's office, gathered up his important things, a picture of Hayley him and Jack, his favourite mug from the break room and his spare gun and credentials. He wouldn't be back to work until he sorted a permanent minder for Jack.

Its been three days since Foyet killed Hayley, and it was hitting the team hard. We knew Hayley for five years, (well I knew her for three and a half) and she was like the foster mother of the team on nights out! We were all devastated.

I packed everything into a box and drove to the mall, I decided to pick Jack up some new toys considering its his birthday next week and Hotch some stuff too! I stopped off at the outlet store 'Big Boys and Toys' and picked Jack some toy trucks and an art set so he could be occupied if Hotch needed some adult talk! I also picked him up a couple of DVD's for when he goes to bed or gets tired.

I walked into the other outlet store 'Smith Stores, Time Saving store' _**(its a really crappy name if you ask me!)** _I picked him up a crate of beer, chocolate and a few DVD's too! I also picked him up some funeral brochures, _**(I know I know not the right thing Emily but it has to be done at some point?)** _I also happened to pick up both of their favourite ice creams, syrup and sprinkles.

When I paid for everything I arrived at Hotch's apartment. He didn't want to go back to the house after what ha happened because the house was pretty messed up with Hayley's and Foyet's blood on the walls , floors and doors, and I just couldn't get it out no matter how hard I scrubbed!

I opened the door with the spare key I had. 'Hotch? its Emily, you home?' I called out.

Jack ran out. 'Aunty Emily? Daddy's in the bathroom. He is sad! Why is daddy sad?' asked Jack.

_**Oh God, this is really going to suck!**_ I thought to myself. 'Jack honey? Will you go sit down and watch this DVD for me?' I said as I turned the DVD on.

'YES!' replied a very eager Jack.

I put it on and walked to the bathroom and knocked. 'Hotch? its Em! Come on, open up! ' I said kindly. To my surprise he opened it.

His eyes were bloodshot and red from where he was crying. 'Emily I...I... what do I do now?' he asked

'Hotch you do what Hayley would want you to do!Now suck it up and man up and put on a brave face for your son out there !' I said. 'Sorry about the tough love act Hotch' I said slightly embarrassed.

'Thanks Prentiss.' he said with a stoic expression on his face.

'There's the face we all love and hate' I said jokingly and for the first time in three days I actually saw him smile.

* * *

_**October 27th 2008**_

Its been three weeks since Hotch first smiled and two weeks since Hayley's funeral. To my surprise he was back in work and happy about it, and was acting less hostile towards me!

_**Okay who am I kidding, we both got drunk one night and kissed, the kissing led to the bedroom and ... he's being really nice towards me ever since? **_

'Hotch? 'I called out as I walked into his office.

'Prentiss come in, please!' he said with a smile on his face.

'I have to get about two hours off work today if that's okay?' I asked.

'Sure, wait why?' he asked as his face stiffened like good old Hotch!

'I umm...I have an appointment with the dentist?' I lied.

'Prentiss your teeth are b-e-a-u-t-I-ful! What could a dentist possibly do to them?' he giggled, remembering the night we kissed.

'Oh alright! I have to go for a womanly check up! You know?' I lied again.

'Say no more off you pop!' he squirmed as I left the room.

_**I technically was going for a woman check-up...but not that kind, I was meeting with my mother, (oh joy!) and going for a pregnancy test!**_

* * *

_**Hope you all liked it! again i'm a teen I don't know how far long you have to be to tell if your pregnant so sorry about that! thanks for the reviews all! some of you were concerned about Hotch's character and why he beat Emily in the first chapter, but hopefully in the next few chapters it will become clear why he drinks, and then hits Emily once or twice! but all will be resolved! this is my first fan fic so again apologies! im also working on another one too! any suggestions LET ME KNOW! :D **_

_**Thanks**_

_**-Aideen3!Xo**_


	4. Chapter 4 Full house

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Criminal Minds and CBS owns all the characters except the ones you don't know, those are mine!**_

* * *

_**Hi guys! Okay so some of you believe my story for Hotch is a little out of character! I know that but please bare with me! there is a reason and he changes back to normal! And some of you told me to watch my spellings grammar etc. , I am trying to but my laptop is actually broke at the moment so writing everything on a tablet is quite hard so I am sorry! and I'm from Ireland so I may type different to some Americans, i.e. Color in UK English (or the English I use) its spelt Colour and same with neighbor changes to neighbour etc. Also Elizabeth Prentiss is in this chapter!**_

_**Please review! constructive comments and review's only!:)**_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**-Aideen3**_

* * *

_**October 27th 2008**_

I walked out of the bullpen and straight out of the BAU to see my mother in her limo waiting on me. _Great!_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the limo and climbed in.

'Emily!' she nodded as she spoke.

'Hello Mother' I said and didn't nod.

'Well come along! Lets go to the clinic!' she replied coldly.

'OK.' I said and left it at that.

_**Is she really buying this? She really thinks I'm just going for a Cervical Cancer check-up? Well she never mentioned it in the car, so I assume she still thinks its true?**_I thought to myself.

'So, how have you been keeping dear?' she asked.

'Very well mother thank you! And you?' I replied quickly.

'Good to hear. And quite good too! she said.

'So, how is work? Busy I assume?' I asked.

'Yes dear quit busy! I was lucky to get time off for this!' she said coldly.

'Oh, mother I..um..I...you can just drop me off and go back if you need to?' I said, tying to be the good girl she raised me to be.(which I god damn knew I was not!)

'Its fine dear! A daughter needs her mother at times like these!' she said.

' Thank you mother! I said with a fake grin she taught me to do around politicians.

'Were here!' she said as she stepped out of the limo.

I got out too and walked up to the big yellow and white doors. My stomach was churning!

**_What if I really am pregnant? Then what would I do? How would I tell my mother, and most certainly Aaron!? I thought._**

We sat in the waiting room surrounded by people, most of them a little older than 19 but not as old as me, 30! I felt quite embarrassed at the thought of being pregnant only now, then I realised I shouldn't be! These people are just kids, waiting for the same news I am!

'Emily Elizabeth Prentiss?' a tall black-haired woman called out.

'Here!' I stated as I got up and walked towards her.

'Pregnancy test yes?' she asked.

'WHAT?' my mother turned around and snapped.

'Oh Lordy!' I said out loud.

'Since when were you seeing someone?!' she demanded.

'Mom can I tell you after please?! This isn't the place! I snapped.

'Fine. But I am coming in with you! she snapped.

'Great!' I said with my fake grin and walked in.

* * *

_**'Congratulations Your PREGNANT! Your having TRIPLETS'**_ran through my ears, over and over and over. I looked at the doctor in dis belief while puking into a waste paper basket.

Then I saw her, my mother. Her face as white as snow, but her eyes as black as coal. She was angry, and I could tell.

'Thank you doctor! she said as she pulled me along and stormed out before I could even sort out my pre-natal care!

She paid and dragged me out to the limo, told the driver to get out and go to the coffee shop around the corner for thirty minutes and then come back.

'Who is the father? Are you too together? You are getting married if you're having the babies!' she snapped.

'Whoa slow down! Aaron Hotchner is the father, it was a one night stand, were not together, (_my face blushed at that)_ and were not getting married' I stated very loud and clear.

'NO daughter of mine is having children from a one night stand!' And that you had a one night stand with your BOSS makes it worse!' What were you thinking? Sleep with the boss to get moved up in your career? Emily I've been there, done that, worn the crown and trust me honey it isn't pretty!' she snapped.

_**I knew my father, he was my moms boss, she slept with him for six weeks so A she could become pregnant and further her career and B move up in her job by getting in his pants! I knew I was just a baby born for her own needs, but I obeyed, did everything she asked until I got to high school and lost it, but that my friends is another story!**_

* * *

_**So I bet you didn't know that's who Emily's father would be?:) Modern day Emily ad Hotch will be back in the next chapters! Hey! See that review button? the one right below the story? Well it needs some Love and hugs now, so it would love it if you clicked it and reviewed it! :D**_

_**Thanks Again, **_

_**-Aideen!Xo**_


	5. Chapter 5 Major Turning Point

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! My Grandmother got her whole knee replaced (she's 83) and was in a nursing home but got brought home again for good but I have minded her since and only got internet back now! :D So I will hopefully be updating more often! :D **_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**-Aideen!Xo**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! CBS owns all the characters except the ones you don't know they are mine! **_

* * *

_**October 5th 15:00pm(Present Day)**_

When I told my mother and father what happened I waited for a reaction.

'HE WHAT?' my mother snapped.

'I'll KILL HIM!' my father shouted.

'KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN!' I snapped.

'No Emily! He is not going to harm my daughter and get away with it!' my mother snapped.

'Let me think it through! I have three beautiful children with him, he loved me up until the last few nights! And I can't leave him...I'm pregnant!' I announced.

'Oh god no! Well...have the baby and dump him! I'll stand by you! After all, look at me and your mother, we only had you to further our careers, but we still care and love you!' my father stated.

I watched as my mother walked over to the grand window that opened to the balcony in her bedroom. 'I suppose it will do!' she said.

'Thank god!' I said.

* * *

I quickly walked out of the room and walked straight into Aaron. 'Hey, we need to talk now.' I said.

'I know, Emily I...I can't be with you anymore!' he said.

'What?' I said feeling hurt.

'What?' said my eaves dropping mother and father simultaneously.

'Its...our job is putting pressure on both of us, and you saw how I went back on the drink and hurt you! Emily that's not like me, you brought out the worst of me!' he said, blaming it all on me.

'Oh so this is my fault? Aaron I do everything for you! You did this to me!' I said pointing to my arm.

'Well yeah it is your fault! Goodbye Emily!' he said and turned the corner.

I stood there in awe. _**Had he really just dumped me? Left me like that? I thought.**_

Immediately I began to cry. I still loved him for who he was! Not for what he does!

He must have heard me and he walked back around to face me.

'See you at 8am sharp Agent Prentiss.' he said with a stoic face and stormed off.

* * *

I fell into my mothers arms and she took me into the bedroom as I cried cuddled up under those nice silk sheets into her arms for three hours straight.

My father came in with some hot cocoa and biscuits. He always knew how to cheer me up! I dived into the biscuits and drank all the hot cocoa! It was delicious!

_**My mother had never been so kind to me in years! Why now? Does she really have a heart deep in all that politics and black space?**_

I said my thoughts aloud though!

'Emily.' she sighed. 'I am a diplomat, being cold-blooded and cruel is my job! But my job has turned into my life and I gave you a hard childhood! But on the Brightside it did you no harm! You turned into a Prentiss! You are not following in the footsteps of a Prentiss but you're getting there alright! Now! Sit up, shoulders back, wipe those tears! Don't waste them on him!' she said.

I hugged her tight knowing she meant well.

* * *

_**January 5th 12:00pm(Three Months later)**_

_**Are you really doing this Emily? I mean are you really that cold-hearted? I thought to**_** myself.**

I walked up to the office door. It looked different from the last time I was here! Last time I was here was to say that we were bringing Ian Doyle to Richard Geracee and Chloë Donaghee.

I knocked on the door and waited as I rubbed my growing baby bump.

'Come in!' said the voice from behind the door.

I walked in slowly. 'Ma'am!' I nodded.

'Agent Prentiss, this is a surprise! What can I do for you?' she said coldly as she nodded.

I looked at the small rectangular grey block on the table as it read 'ERIN STRAUSS'. 'I want to make a deal. I said.

'Oh wonderful! sit down! About Agent Hotchner yes? she said looking at my finger where my wedding ring used to be.

'Yes Ma'am!' I give you information, if you give me something in return?' I said.

Interesting! What would you like?' she said as a smile grew across her face.

'I'll tell you why we broke up, and all his dirty secrets if you give me Paid Maternity leave, and umm... I don't want my mother or fathers help, but...could I stay with you please? I have nowhere else to go! I can't keep up the house and I want to be a little more independent! Please Ma'am? 'I'll pay rent and things and bills?' I begged.

'Well if you can pay for that why don't you get your own apartment?' she questioned.

'Truth is Erin I can afford to live alone, but I need help with the three kids and bump on the way and I'm terrified of being home alone.' I said.

'Well my husband is there with me, but yes, we have a big house! You can stay Agent Prentiss!' she stated.

'Thank you ! I exclaimed as I hugged her. 'Sorry! I said stopping as I was embarrassed.

'That's quite alright now tell me everything!' she said.

* * *

_**I got writers block through this chapter sorry guys! PLEASE GIVE ME TIPS! This story is going nowhere! I cant remember my plans for it! But please help? **_

_**Thanks Again, **_

_**-Aideen!Xo**_


	6. Chapter 6 The end of all ends

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry I couldn't post, my granddad had Vascular Dementia (Alzheimer's) and he died 10 days ago but its been hitting me pretty hard because we were so close! :'( Sadly this is my last chapter of this story! its Pretty bad because I forgot my plan for this!Anyway Enjoy!**_

_**Thanks Again, AideenXO**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, CBS/Criminal Minds does. **_

* * *

_**January 5th 14:00PM**_

'And that's everything that's happened!' I said.

'So Agent Prentiss what your telling me Is that he hit you?' Strauss asked.

'Yes Ma'am!' I said.

'Right thank you!' she said.

* * *

I left her office and walked out to the bullpen. As I sat at my desk I could see everyone staring at me and I think they knew why!

'Em please tell me you just didn't do that?' asked JJ.

'Jayje I had to! I'm sorry!' I said.

Then I watched as Hotch was led out of his office by the director of the F.B.I and Strauss.

_**Oh Em what the hell have you done now?I thought.'**_

'You really screwed up now kiddo!' Rossi said.

'Yeah thanks I see that!' I Snapped.

Even Morgan, Garcia and Reid avoided me. What would I do? Who would I call? then I remembered. Him.

The one who caused all this! Its his fault yet he could help me! Had I really hit rock bottom? Yeah I had!

* * *

I held the phone in my hand as I dialled the number.

'Easter' said the voice.

'Hi Clyde its Em, look do you have any spare jobs at the moment?' I asked.

'Yeah I do actually, Run the London offices Darling?' he asked.

'I...I'll take it! When can I start? I asked impatiently.

'How soon can you get to England?'

and with that I walked out of the bureau, never to go back again.

* * *

_**Alas guys this is my last chapter! So I'm sorry! But bye bye! please review!**_

_**Thanks Always,:)**_

_**AideenXO**_


End file.
